A Love I Never Knew
by AndiCullen104
Summary: I looked into his topaz eyes and then something strange happened. My gravity shifted from the ground I was standing on to this vampire. And like the coward I was I ran away. As I ran, I felt a painful ache from the absence of Edward. No I couldn't have imprinted on him, he's a vampire for crying out loud! That is just not possible, does mortal enemies mean anything anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- In my one shot Pieces of the Rock, I mentioned I might do a Leah pairing with someone and that is what has inspired me to write this story. I know this is not a normal pairing but I ask that you keep an open mind to it. I really like to write Leah (if you can't already tell lol) and thought that she never got her happy ending so this is me giving her one. _This story is in no way like _The Winding Road Home, _they are completely different stories._ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in any way, SM does. I also do not own the picture. **

A Love I Never Knew by AndiCullen104

Leah's POV

Fuck them.

I don't need anyone.

I raked my paws into the muddy forest floor, debris flying behind me in my wake. No one else was phased and for that I was fucking glad. I was so sick of listening to them, I'm so tired of their pity. And I was fucking tired of listening to Sam think about his Emily. It hurt so much that I felt like my heart was literally being torn out of my chest and left bleeding on the ground as it got stomped all over. I covered up the excruciating pain with my anger so no one fucking knows how bad I'm really hurting. They hate me, but I hate them more.

I don't know where I was going, though I felt this pull tugging me along. As if I was suppose to go this way. I knew I was out of La Push which could get me in shit loads of trouble yet here I was running as if the treaty didn't matter.

A while later I began to smell a very nice sweet scent and I followed it. The tugging in my chest was pulling me harder as I ran towards wherever this scent led. The trees began to thin and I came face to face with a vampire. I halted my movements my claws sliced through the ground to stop myself. This vampire had reddish brown hair and though his scent intrigued me the other smells clinging to him were burning my nose.

_Damn that hurts,_ I thought as pawed at my nose.

"Hello, I'm assuming you're from the La Push pack." The vampire's musical voice spoke. I looked at him into his topaz eyes and then something strange happened. My gravity shifted from the ground I was standing on to this vampire. Strong strands connecting myself to him and I could feel that everyone else in my life took a back seat compared to him. There was a light shimmering that only I could see surrounding us. This man meant everything to me in a matter of a few seconds. I just imprinted on one of the fucking Cullen's!

"What was that?" He asked his eyes bewildered. How the heck does he know? Oh wait this is probably the mind reader Edward. Wait Edward Cullen! _Spirits I hope you are getting a big laugh at this,_ I thought bitterly.

I did the only thing I could do even though it physically hurt me, I ran away. I went as fast as my furry legs could take me, reaching speeds that I never had before. In the distance I had heard him calling for me, and even though it was hard not to give in to my imprintee, I didn't, I kept going. I phased quickly back into my human form as soon as I reached La Push not chancing anyone looking into my mind and finding out. I threw on the tank top and shorts that I had tied to my leg and hiked my way through the thick rainy foliage.

I managed to stay in my house for the rest of the day though I felt a painful ache from the absence of Edward. No I couldn't have imprinted on him that's impossible, he's a vampire! That shit is just not possible, does _mortal enemies_ mean anything anymore?

Later that night Sam called us to a meeting and I reluctantly went to where we were supposed to gather. As I phased I focused on being angry and sending hateful comments when people tried digging through my brain. We were on the outskirts of First Beach and we formed a loose circle. The pack were negotiating patrol schedules and I slipped up major when they briefly brought up the Cullen's and I thought of _him._

_Leah what the hell?_ Jared questioned me through our telepathy.

_Get the fuck out of my head! _I yelled and snarled as I crouched down. Everyone tuned into my mind and I couldn't help, but think over what happened today.

_That's sick!_

_Impossible!_

_Ha ha Leah we always knew you are a fucking odd ball._

_She got what she deserves._

_Shut up!_ Seth growled at them and as their loud thoughts kept yammering and laughing.

_Maybe this is a good thing... maybe Bella and I have a chance now. _Jacob thought happily.

_That's enough, _Sam declared in his Alpha voice causing silence to come over the entire pack._ We will have to discuss this with the elders. For now Leah you will stay on the reservation. _

_You know I can't do that. I can't stay away from him even if I want to._ I begged. I had already planned to lay low, though I still wanted to have the option to see him.

_You will do as I say Lee._

_Don't call me that! I won't do as you ask me too, not in this I will do as I fucking please!_ I shrieked in everyone's minds. I ran hearing the others call after me and I could hear Sam's Alpha voice in my head, but the bond of an imprint broke through the order. I sprinted at top speeds and no one could keep up with me even if they tried. Once I was out of La Push and in Forks I wasn't sure where I was going. I just followed my instincts as I still ran as fast as I could go. I pushed myself to my limits and I was just outside Forks now, when I collapsed. I barely had enough energy to phase back and dress myself. I curled up on my side and passed out.

**Author's note- Please let me know what you thought of it and if I should continue this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note- Thank you so much for all the reviews! Each and every one made my day! You all are awesome! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in any way, SM does!**

Edward's POV

That was really strange, I thought as I stood there in the clearing watching the she wolf run away. Part of me wanted to go after her and demand answers, but I was too dumbfounded to move. She thought something about imprinting and I couldn't make sense of it. For some odd reason I longed for the grey wolf and I felt a deep throbbing ache in my chest as she disappeared. When I thought of Bella it seemed like she had no hold over my heart anymore almost like she never had in the beginning. What does it mean? I would ask Carlisle, he most likely knows. I ran home as soon as I finished hunting.

"What the hell did you do?!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs the moment I walked through the front door.

"I don't know what you mean Al. What did you see?" The whole family had come down to see what the commotion was about.

"Your whole future just disappeared! I don't see you with Bella anymore." Her eyes were unfocused as her mind searched her visions. Shocked gasps came from everyone with this piece of news.

_Edward? _My eternal father asked for an explanation in his thoughts.

"I was hunting and I was just on my way home. When one of the pack members found me, on our land of course. I don't know how to explain it... she imprinted on me." It came out more of a question and Alice hissed at this.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked ignoring Alice and looking at Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. Did she say anything?"

"From what I could read from her, it seemed that her gravity was shifting to me." I said as I tugged on my hair roughly.

"It sounds like mating Carlisle." Esme said thoughtfully as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"But his mate is Bella," Emmett stated and I could read his confusion in his thoughts.

"I don't-" I stopped mid sentence as I used my gift scanning the area. I heard her thoughts briefly before she passed out.

"She's here, well she's passed out somewhere near here." I explained when I began to make my way out the front door in search of her. Carlisle followed me while Alice was yelling at us to just leave her there. I followed where the clawing at my chest led me and found her as a human. She had short chin length ebony hair and the most beautiful russet colored skin. I gingerly picked her up and cradled her close to me and walked with Carlisle back to our home.

Alice looked like she was about to have a fit however she was silenced by Esme. I could see into my Mother's eyes as she worried over the unconscious woman in my arms. Rosalie and Emmett were oddly quiet and I quickly carried her into my room and laid her down on my bed. I noticed that her overheated skin felt nice against my cold skin, I left that thought alone. Carlisle examined the sleeping girl and said that she must have run so fast that it drained her of all her energy. I made sure to text Bella that I would not be coming over tonight.

I looked through my stack of books and sat next to the girl and I tried my best to focus on the book. I couldn't keep from glancing at her. I didn't even know her name, but I felt content sitting next to her. She slept heavily and it was about 11pm when she began to stir. I turned my eyes away from her and let them rest on the novel in front of me.

"Ah!" She yelled as she opened her eyes and looked at me. For a second her mind flashed through her memories trying to search them to see how she ended up in my bed.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired," she mumbled and let her head fall back on the pillows, keeping her hazel eyes on me. I set down my book and turned to face her.

"So what's your name? I think you know who I am." She rolled her eyes at that.

"Leah," she answered after a moment. "I shouldn't be here." That hurt when she said that as I felt like she was suppose to be here with me. Damn these thoughts.

"We need to talk." _Four words girls never want to hear, _she thought sarcastically. I chuckled at that and even more so when her stomach growled.

"How 'bout we get you fed first and then we'll talk."

"I don't need anything from you," Leah snapped as she kicked off the blankets and stormed out of the room. I followed close behind her. When she reached the front door, I grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Let go of me," She growled though I could hear the struggle in her mind. Part of her was pissed at me for making her imprint and the other wanted to be kind to me. She felt bad for me that I was going to be stuck with her.

"What do you mean stuck with you?" _Shit I forgot he can read minds._

"Yes I can, please explain. Will you just let me feed you before we talk? I know your hungry." Leah rolled her eyes again. After a moment of her trying to reason with the more pissed side of her, she nodded. I dropped my hand from her arm and missed the contact immediately. I led her to the kitchen and I went about making her sandwiches and placed them on the counter where she sat. I watched her look at the plate and then back up at me.

"Trust me I didn't poison it," I said laughing. Leah nodded and then began to eat. She tried to go slow, but she inhaled the food faster than I thought possible. I could hear Esme in her study humming over blue prints and Carlisle had left for the hospital an hour ago. Rosalie and Emmett went with Jasper and Alice to go hunting. Leah got up to go wash her plate however I snatched it away from her and rinsed it and placed it into the dishwasher.

"So..." I said starting the inevitable conversation as we sat down on the couch in the living room on opposite sides.

"So do you know anything about imprinting?" Leah asked as she shifted in her seat.

**Author's note- Please let me know what you thought on this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! If you would like to follow me on twitter my username is Jessi_Andrea216 I post teasers and updates.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorite/followed A Love I Never Knew! It truly means so much to me, so thank you! One of the characters in this chapter may seem OOC and I think you'll know who it is when you read it. I hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in any way, SM does! I just enjoy playing with her characters.**

"_So do you know anything about imprinting?" Leah asked as she shifted in her seat._

"No I'm afraid I do not." She sighed at this and for a moment it was silent, even her thoughts were quiet, so I had no idea what she was getting at.

"Well when a wolf imprints on someone, it's like um they..." Leah coughed awkwardly. I figured she was not the type to be uncomfortable, and I knew what she was going to say would not be easy for either of us. "It happens when they find their mates."

"Like love at first sight,"she rushed on. Once again I found myself dumbfounded by Leah. I had no idea what to say or think. Esme had stopped working on her blueprints and she gasped. In her mind she thought of Bella and though she felt sorry for her. She was at least happy that I was no longer going to be heartbroken.

As much as Esme loved Bella she couldn't help, but feel upset with her since she was stringing along two hearts. Bella couldn't decide between who she wanted me or Jacob. And my Mother knew how much pain that caused me. So I felt her relief that I was not meant to be with someone who could be selfish enough to want to have her cake and eat it too.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I don't find how this qualifies for a _wow_, I mean this goes against nature." Leah growled under her breath. "And you're with Bella, and I don't think this is going to work."

I looked into her mind and realized Leah was scared. I could tell she was hurt very badly in the past by someone she loved. Though she remembered the searing pain of a broken heart yet now it was replaced with warmth because of the imprint. She was also concerned with her pack as they had forbid her to come here. It had been the power of our imprint that allowed her to break the order. The fear that her people would reject her based on who held her heart. Leah was already an outcast, now they had even more reason to hate her.

"Well I'm not sure how to respond." I murmured.

"You don't have to say anything. I really don't even know you and again you're taken. Not that I want to be with you cause we're mortal enemies." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm worried. I've seen imprinted couples before and well when they are separated for too long it physically hurts them." A tear escaped Leah's eye and I saw her roughly wipe at it. She still worried what people will think of her, since she used to hate us as much as her pack and elders did.

"Can I use your phone?"

"Sure," I said getting up and grabbing the house phone. I handed it to her and she quickly dialed and listened to the ringing. A woman picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Leah's mother answered tiredly. I had picked out who she was calling from her mind.

"Hey Mom it's Leah."

"Leah get your butt back here right now," her mother's angry voice sounded a little clearer than when she had answered. "Sam said you broke his order. Honey we can't let you be mated with a leech. That's just wrong and I will not tolerate it. Plus he's with that Bella Swan girl, do you really think its wise to go after another man whose taken." Leah cringed at that and I had to bite back a growl. I didn't want anyone to hurt her, though I managed to hold my tongue.

"Its not like I had a choice!" She said bitingly.

"Like I said this is wrong and I will not let you be with something that drinks blood."

"What are you saying Mom?"

"I'm saying you're going to have to choose. Doesn't your love for you family outweigh the infatuation with the bloodsucker?" She asked innocently. Leah tried to let that roll off her shoulders however I heard how much that hurt her in her thoughts.

"Mom be reasonable. You know it would cause both of us misery if I stayed away." Leah stated and in her mind she was hoping to make Sue understand.

"You'll get over it, I'm sure." Her Mom replied coolly. I heard Esme descend the stairs as she too was listening to their conversation. She didn't understand the whole imprinting thing, but she was still worried about the girl that had suddenly become my whole world.

"Its them or us. Not a hard decision to make, sweetie."

"You know what, how about I just be on my own! I don't need anyone." Leah hung up the phone and laid it on the coffee table. Esme made her presence officially known because I was pretty sure Leah knew that she was there.

"Hello, I know we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Esme," she said as she sat in the armchair next to the couch. Esme debated on whether or not to shake Leah's hand or offer a hug, but she didn't think Leah would be comfortable with it.

"Leah." She responded which made Esme smile.

"Well as much fun as this has been. I'll be going now." Leah said as she was about to stand up when Esme quickly started to speak before she could move.

"Do you have anywhere stay right now? I know this may be a little out there and I don't want to seem nosy. But I heard your conversation and if you have nowhere to go... Your more than welcome to stay with us." Esme offered. Leah looked surprised as she stared at Esme. Both of their eyes landed on me and Esme smiled encouraging me to make her stay with us.

"Leah, we don't mind if you stay with us for as long as you want. Plus I think we still have more to discuss later this morning." She frowned at this. Her heart was screaming at her to jump at this opportunity while her mind wanted her to be cautious. Leah nodded giving up and I smiled at her. She returned it automatically, however it was quickly replaced with a grimace.

"I'm sorry, all the guest rooms are being used for one thing or another. I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind you sleeping in his room." Esme continued standing up. She led Leah back into my room while I sat on the couch thinking over all that's been said. When Leah went to my bed she fell asleep faster than what I thought normal humans take. I assumed it was because of her running that had tired her out. Esme came back to the living room and sat next to me.

"It's going to be alright, son." She said patting my knee. "Leah looks like a tough one but maybe that's what you need."

"I don't know what to say to Bella, I mean you saw how she was the first time." I whispered and ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry to say this -she paused- I think Bella will have the comfort she needs. Its not right to be so dependent on someone who isn't your mate."

"What?"

"Edward I know that you love her. It's just that normal mates can't leave each other. I know you said you did it out of love which I do believe you. That is not what true mates do though, they simply cannot leave their other half behind. I could never imagine being without Carlisle." Esme said thoughtfully.

"That's just my two cents," Esme sighed and patted my knee once more and left me alone with my thoughts.

**Author's note- So what do you think? I really would like to know your thoughts on it. Thanks!**


End file.
